


The Start Of Your Descent

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Relationships, Bakura Ryou is a BAMF, Cervix Penetration, Dark, Dark Jounouchi Katsuya, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Ryou has some level of control over Yami Bakura, Sexual Abuse, The Yugitachi Is There Too But Barely, Trans Bakura Ryou, Trans Kaiba Seto, Transphobia, Unrealistic Sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi wants to take Kaiba down a peg or two.  Kaiba's a little too fucked up to stop that from happening.Thankfully, there's a new student to help him.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The id was strong with this one.

“That rich bitch needs to be taken down a peg,” Jounouchi grumbled, watching Kaiba Seto out of the corner of his eye.

Honda snorted. “You gonna do it?”

“Maybe I will,” Jounouchi said, elbowing him. “Who says I couldn’t?”

“Hey, cool it! I didn’t.”

Jounouchi grinned toothily at him, then glanced back at the classroom. “Just hate the way he walks around, like his shit don’t stink.” He nodded towards the open door. “Look at that shit.”

Yugi had approached Kaiba’s desk, saying something they couldn’t hear. But then, they didn’t need to hear it to know whatever Kaiba said in reply was biting; Yugi’s whole body language changed, his shoulders falling in defeat.

“God, he pisses me off,” Jounouchi said. “Both of them. But Kaiba especially.”

“Yugi’s OK, he’s just weak,” Honda said, leaning on the wall beside Jounouchi.

“He needs to learn to stand up for himself,” Jounouchi said. He watched as Kaiba got up and left the classroom, heading down the hall towards the bathroom. Jounouchi nudged Honda. “Follow me.”

Jounouchi trailed behind Kaiba, Honda beside him, until he came to the bathroom door. He grinned. “Watch the door for me.”

Honda took up his post, arms crossed, blocking anyone from entering.

Kaiba was inside at the sink, his head bowed as he washed his hands. Jounouchi watched him a moment, then sidled up to him.

“What do you want?” Kaiba asked, not looking up.

“What? Can’t come in for a chat?”

“We don’t ‘chat’,” Kaiba said. “So, what do you want?”

Jounouchi sneered. “How about you look at me when I’m talking to you?”

“No, thanks. I just ate.”

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba’s shoulder, turning him to face him. Kaiba shrugged out of his grasp.

“You’re gonna learn to listen when I talk to you.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi grinned cruelly. “‘Cause if you don’t, you’re gonna regret it.”

“I’m so worried,” Kaiba said, deadpan.

Jounouchi shoved him back against the wall. For a moment, Kaiba was too shocked to register anything else. Unfortunately, that moment was all Jounouchi needed.

He grabbed Kaiba’s arm and flipped him around, kicking his legs out from under him. He pinned Kaiba to the ground. With one hand, he pulled an old kerchief from his pocket and shoving it in Kaiba’s mouth. Kaiba shouted, but it was muffled by the rag and Jounouchi’s hand. He tried to fight Jounouchi off, but Jounouchi held him down, grinding against his ass.

“Gonna act like a high and mighty bitch, you’re gonna learn to be one,” Jounouchi said, reaching around to Kaiba’s crotch. Using his body weight to keep him pinned, he undid Kaiba’s pants, yanking them down.

“You really are a bitch, aren’t ya, Kaiba? Nice cunt just waiting for me.”

Kaiba growled, shame and anger coursing through his veins. Jounouchi shoved two fingers inside him, and Kaiba cried out, shifting under him. He pulled out and grabbed Kaiba’s hips, hiking them up, exposing his cunt fully to him. With one hand, he held Kaiba’s head down, while the other pulled out his cock. Jounouchi lined up with Kaiba’s cunt and pushed in. Kaiba’s cries of pain were muffled by the rag in his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, grunting as his cock hit a barrier. “I’m not even all the way in yet.”

Kaiba growled out something that could’ve been “Get out”, but Jounouchi didn’t much care to decipher it. Kaiba needed to be taught a lesson, and he was the teacher.

He thrust into Kaiba, pulling out a little more each time to get a better swing inside, getting a little farther in with each thrust. Kaiba kept fighting him, but Jounouchi held him down; with every movement, all Kaiba succeeded in doing was fucking himself on Jounouchi’s cock.

The glide was getting easier as Kaiba grew wetter, until Jounouchi had almost his entire cock inside him.

“C’mon, Kaiba, you can take it. Just a little bit more.”

Kaiba was panting hard, his face inches from the tile of the bathroom floor. But he wasn’t crying. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Jounouchi kept hitting something deep inside him, the head of his cock bashing against...it must be his cervix. With each thrust, Kaiba felt himself bruising, the pressure uncomfortable and nearly unbearable until….

Jounouchi yanked Kaiba’s hips back as he thrust in, and pain overwhelmed him.

“Fuck yeah!”

Jounouchi had penetrated his cervix. His cockhead was inside his womb.

“Were you a virgin, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked. “Cause you sure as shit aren’t now.”

They felt locked together, Jounouchi thrusting shallowly to keep his cock buried inside him. He thrust faster and faster, his climax building rapidly. Beneath him, Kaiba struggled, trying to wriggle his way free, but Jounouchi had him firmly pinned. He’d wanted to make it last a little longer, wanted to make Kaiba suffer as much as he could, but the tight heat of him was too much for Jounouchi to handle. He came, shooting his seed hard into Kaiba’s womb.

Kaiba let out a cry and went still. His cunt clenched around Jounouchi’s cock, as if milking it.

“Yeah, I knew you wanted it, rich bitch,” Jounouchi said, jerking his hips to get out the last drops. He rubbed Kaiba’s belly. “Left you a present. Maybe you’ll have a little Jounouchi now.”

Kaiba kept his face to the floor, his shoulders hunched. Jounouchi didn’t like how quiet he’d got, so he yanked out the gag as he pulled out of his cunt.

“You got something to say?”

“I’ll kill you,” Kaiba hissed.

“Yeah, I’m real sure,” Jounouchi said, standing up. He redid his pants and looked down at the wreck that was Kaiba. “And stay away from Yugi, rich bitch. Unless you wanna go a second round.”

Kaiba finally turned toward him, his face contorted with hatred. Jounouchi just shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kaiba face down on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba stood on the roof of the school, looking out at the Kaiba Corp tower. He felt nauseous. It wasn’t the rape, really; it was everything it represented. It was every time Kaiba had suffered that humiliation before. It was Jounouchi and everything _he_ represented. It was the fact that Kaiba had let someone like him, a miserable mongrel of a human, touch him that way, degrade him that way.

His hand clenched on the wire fencing, hard enough to leave imprints in his fingers and palm. The shadow of Kaiba Corp loomed over him at all times, but especially here, where he was trapped with his so-called “peers”. Here, where he’d let one of them get the better of him in so personal a way….

It was beyond the pale.

The door opened and shut behind him, but Kaiba didn’t turn. If it was a teacher, they’d ignore him. If it was another student, well, they could leave. Either way, they weren’t his concern. He’d been there first.

The click of a lighter drew him out of his thoughts. He turned around, glare all ready to be fixed upon whoever was up here with him. A cloud of smoke met his nose and stung his eyes.

Just who he needed to see. Jounouchi.

“What do you want?” Kaiba snapped.

Jounouchi took a long drag off his cigarette and stared at him. “What? Think you got exclusive rights to the roof?”

“I was here first.”

“Big deal. I’ve been coming up here since before you showed up.”

Kaiba sucked his teeth and moved out of the smoke’s reach. Jounouchi chuckled.

“What’s the matter, rich bitch? Don’t like a little smoke?” He took a step closer.

“I wouldn’t care if you burned,” Kaiba said.

Jounouchi snorted. “Sure, Kaiba.” He took another leisurely step until he was right up in Kaiba’s space and blew smoke right into his face.

Kaiba just slowly blinked.

Jounouchi’s expression turned ugly with Kaiba’s lack of reaction. With a quickness Kaiba didn’t expect, Jounouchi pushed him back into the fence. The wire rattled with the force of him. Before he could react, Jounouchi kissed him, nipping at his lips. Kaiba froze, his mouth opening at the intrusion. With one hand gripping Kaiba’s upper arm, Jounouchi tossed the cigarette and grabbed Kaiba’s crotch, rubbing him with his middle finger.

Just like every time this sort of thing had happened before, Kaiba’s brain shorted out. It had been survival instinct at first, freeze and let it happen, because pain would follow if he fought. This was different, he tried to tell himself. This was a classmate, a peer--no, this was someone lower than him. He was a Kaiba. Kaibas didn’t let lowlifes manhandle them.

_But you already did, didn’t you?_

He felt Jounouchi shift, but he couldn’t comprehend what he was doing until Jounouchi’s heel connected with the back of his knee. Kaiba dropped to the ground, finding himself face to face with Jounouchi’s crotch.

“Make yourself useful, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, one hand tight in his hair.

This was not happening.

Jounouchi unzipped his fly.

Not in public.

He pulled out his cock.

_No._

A thumb hooked into his jaw. Robotically, Kaiba opened his mouth, allowing Jounouchi to feed him his cock. He closed his eyes, letting Jounouchi find a rhythm to fuck his mouth.

If he just breathed, things would be fine. This would end. Father would be done and he could go back to….

No, something was wrong there. This wasn’t Gozaburo. It was just some worthless nobody.

_A worthless nobody who came inside you yesterday._

Jounouchi slapped his cheek and Kaiba opened his eyes.

“Look at me, rich bitch.”

Kaiba glared up at him. He could bite him. He _should_ bite him. And yet, he was still letting Jounouchi choke him on his cock.

A second hand fisted in his hair and Kaiba found himself being pulled forward, Jounouchi’s cock sliding down his throat. It was only muscle memory and years of horrible training that kept him from vomiting. He clenched his fists as Jounouchi thrust hard and fast into his throat. He slid his tongue along the back of his cock, trying to make Jounouchi finish as quickly as possible.

He felt Jounouchi laugh. “You’re either a natural or you’ve done this before. Bet that’s how you make all those big Kaiba Corp deals.”

Kaiba remained silent, although he was becoming uncomfortably wet. But then, that was from years of training, too.

Jounouchi pulled Kaiba’s head down to his crotch, thrusting shallowly until he came down Kaiba’s throat. Kaiba closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. Jounouchi pulled out of him, a string of saliva and semen following it, breaking to fall on Kaiba’s chin. Kaiba opened his eyes again.

Jounouchi was smirking down at him. “You look good like that, Kaiba.” He tucked himself away and stamped out his cigarette. “See ya around, rich bitch.”

Kaiba stayed on his knees, staring at nothing until the door closed behind Jounouchi. The chimes rang the end of the lunch period. He wiped his chin and stood. That was the second time he’d let Jounouchi get the better of him.

There would not be a third.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of that week, Kaiba didn’t go to school. He spent the time in his office, working on new designs for Kaibaland, a new game system, and anything that would take his mind off Jounouchi. He had almost succeeded when his secretary announced there was someone to see him.

“He says he’s one of your classmates,” she said. “He’s brought your schoolwork.”

That was dreary, he thought. It was probably Yugi, trying to be a “friend,” whatever that entailed.

“Let him in.”

Kaiba had his back to the door when it opened; one side of his Duel Disk system was unbalanced and he needed to fix it.

“Just put it over there,” he said, absently pointing with a screwdriver to a table on the other side of the room.

The door shut.

The room was silent.

The smell of cheap cigarettes hit his nose and he snapped to attention, his muscles tense.

“I lied about the work,” Jounouchi said.

Kaiba turned around stiffly. “What do you want?”

Jounouchi just stood there for a moment, his body relaxed and slouching, taking in the office. “Nice digs. Who’d you fuck to get this place?”

“Get out.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Jounouchi pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. “And look at that view! That’s something else, Kaiba.”

“Get. Out.”

“What’re you gonna do, call security?” Jounouchi snorted. “You don’t even know why I’m here.”

“Then tell me and leave.”

Jounouchi tutted. “That’s no way to talk to your new partner.”

“We’re not ‘partners’ of any kind.”

“Oh, so you’d let anybody hit it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kaiba snapped.

Jounouchi flipped through his phone. “I figured you’d want to be partners, now that you’ve had my cock twice.” He glanced up. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“You weren’t listening, then.”

“You don’t look like you’re complaining,” he said, turning his phone around to face Kaiba.

Ice seized his insides. The phone showed a picture of him with Jounouchi’s cock in his mouth.

“Delete that.”

“I don’t think I will,” Jounouchi said. “You’ll like this one, though.” He flicked to another picture, this one of Jounouchi buried in his cunt, Kaiba’s profile clearly visible.

They were standing too far apart for Kaiba to lunge for the phone, he knew that. He’d have to draw Jounouchi closer.

“How much?”

Jounouchi arched an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“How much to make those pictures disappear?” Kaiba asked.

“Oh no. I’m not here about money. You’ll give me plenty of that later.” Jounouchi wandered to the giant windows behind Kaiba’s desk. “It’s quite a view. Bet nobody can see in here.”

Kaiba’s fists clenched. “What do you want?”

“I already told you, partner. I wanna have you whenever, wherever. Here, school, morning, night, doesn’t matter.” Jounouchi turned toward him. “Think of it as an on-call booty call.”

“And I’d agree why?”

“Because tabloids would go nuts for these photos,” Jounouchi said. “And I’ll bet the businessmen you deal with would be real interested in knowing you’re a freak. In, uh, more ways than one.”

“And what makes you think you’ll live to tell anyone,” Kaiba said, icily.

“Oh yeah, you killed your dad, huh?” Jounouchi shrugged. “‘Cause I’m not the only one with copies of these. And, if anything happens to me, they get leaked anyway. See? It’s lose-lose for you.”

For a flash, Kaiba imagined shoving Jounouchi out the window, sending him crashing to the pavement in the way Gozaburo had just a year before. But the windows were unbreakable; he’d personally seen to that. And, besides, Jounouchi might be telling the truth. Those photos might get out before he could stop them.

“I didn’t think blackmail suited you,” Kaiba said. “Petty theft, at best.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Jounouchi said, mimicking him.

“I have work to do,” Kaiba said. “We will discuss this later.”

“So you agree?”

“We’ll discuss it later.”

“Nope. Agree now, or I’ll start posting.”

Kaiba inhaled sharply through his nose. “Fine.”

“Good.” Jounouchi pocketed his phone and looked at Kaiba’s desk. “Which one’s the intercom button?”

Kaiba blinked. “Why would I tell you that?”

“I mean, if you want her to walk in on us, that’s cool,” Jounouchi said, casually. “I just didn’t think you’re an exhibitionist.”

“We’re not having sex right now.”

“Well, yeah, but we will.”

“No.”

Jounouchi’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you quite understood me. You don’t get a say in this.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. When I call you, you come to me. That’s how this works.”

“I don’t think so,” Kaiba said.

“OK. If you want everyone to see these….”

“No, just--” He exhaled hard. “Fine. What do you want now?”

Jounouchi crooked his fingers. Kaiba set down the screwdriver-- _you could stab him in the eye and who would be the wiser?_ \--and moved around his desk. He opened his mouth to ask what now when Jounouchi grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, pushing him into the window.

For one delirious moment, Kaiba wondered if he would go through it, but, of course, the window didn’t give. Jounouchi was on him in an instant, pinning him to the glass.

“Look at them all down there,” Jounouchi said, undoing Kaiba’s pants.

“Look at all the people and the buildings out there.” He pulled out his cock and shoved Kaiba’s pants down around his knees.

“Wonder if any of them are looking over here. Wouldn’t that be a treat?” He kicked Kaiba’s legs out, bringing him down to his own height, and plunged his cock deep inside Kaiba.

“Wonder how many of them would like to see you get fucked.” He thrust into Kaiba harshly, making him grunt with each intrusion.

“I’ll bet it’s a lot. I mean, who wouldn’t want to see the great Kaiba Seto get pounded in his own office?”

Kaiba’s fingertips left streaks on the windows as he tried to grip them, needing something, anything, to ground him. Anything to feel like he wasn’t losing all of his control.

Jounouchi picked up his pace. “What d’you think, Kaiba? I’m thinking a sex tape would be your next great move.”

“Shut up,” Kaiba hissed. “I didn’t agree to your incessant chatter.”

Jounouchi thrust hard and Kaiba growled. “Hey, I didn’t say you could talk!”

“You never said I couldn’t.”

“Well, don’t,” Jounouchi said. He kissed Kaiba’s neck. “Don’t speak, and I might pull out when I come.”

Kaiba huffed, but didn’t reply.

“Hey, good boy! You can be trained!”

Kaiba jerked his hips back, intending to shove Jounouchi away from him, but only excited him more. “Yeah, you want it. Show me how bad you want me.”

He reached down and fingered Kaiba’s clit, making him hiss and clench around his cock. He kept rubbing it, watching Kaiba’s profile until he saw redness flush up on Kaiba’s pale cheeks. Kaiba was getting wetter around him, and he bit his lip with perfect teeth, trying to keep from moaning.

“You can come, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said. “You want it bad, don’t you?”

Kaiba shook his head, a groan escaping his throat as a callused fingertip caught the sensitive nub of his clit. Jounouchi kept fingering and fucking him until Kaiba began to feel his legs shake. He was in a terrible position, his legs spread too wide, the window and Jounouchi’s body the only things holding him up. His short nails scratched the glass, squeaking as they scraped their way down. One knee gave out and he fell heavily onto Jounouchi’s cock, barely stifling his moan as he came.

Jounouchi grinned. “There you go, rich bitch. Just give in.” He grabbed Kaiba’s hips, holding him steady with both hands. He thrust faster until he came, his cock throbbing, spurting into Kaiba’s cunt.

A wave of humiliation washed over Kaiba as Jounouchi’s cock softened inside him. Jounouchi was praising him with faint damnation, but all Kaiba could hear was Gozaburo inside his head.

_”You’ll never be a real man if you give in that easily.”_

Jounouchi pulled out of him and he shifted his weight, pulling himself together. Jounouchi’s cum and his own slickness was dripping down his thigh, but he pulled up his pants as if it never happened. When he turned around, Jounouchi was dressed and leaning back against his desk, looking smug.

“There. You got what you wanted,” Kaiba said, the steadiness in his voice surprising even him. “Now, get out.”

Jounouchi pushed himself back to standing and grabbed Kaiba’s hair, pulling him down for a biting kiss. He pulled away, smirking.

“Call you later, _partner_.”

Even with Kaiba glaring at his back, Jounouchi nonchalantly walked out of his office, whistling a little as he left.

Kaiba sat back down at his desk, pulling up his abandoned work. He wasn’t crying. He would not cry. This was just a minor issue. He’d dealt with worse. It was just like Gozaburo again. He’d come out of that all right.

His fingers paused on the keyboard.

He’d….

He put his hands together as if in prayer and rested his head on them.

He was a fucking wreck.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next month, Kaiba stayed out of school, doing his work in absentia. It wasn’t like he was failing, and he was certainly worth enough that none of his teachers had much ground to complain about him not being present in class. Yet, even being away from school didn’t stop Jounouchi from coming by Kaiba Corp to fuck him. Jounouchi skipped school enough times, that Kaiba couldn’t even depend on it to keep him busy and out of his hair. He wasn’t safe at work and he wasn’t safe at school. What was the point of trying to avoid it?

When Kaiba returned to school next, he found they had a new student in their class. The new kid seemed to be hanging out with Yugi and his little gang of friends, which, for some ungodly reason, included Jounouchi. And any friend of Jounouchi’s was no friend of Kaiba’s.

That’s why it was a surprise for Kaiba when the new student sat in front of him at lunch and struck up a conversation.

“Hello.”

Kaiba kept his eyes on his book. “What?”

“No, the correct answer is ‘hello’ or ‘hi’.”

“Bakura, right,” Kaiba said, not asking.

“Right.” Bakura smiled. “You can keep reading, but that won’t get rid of me. I’m dauntless.”

The corner of Kaiba’s lip twitched up. “Dauntless, hmm?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know,” Bakura said. “I have a thing for people who ignore me.”

Kaiba finally looked up. Bakura was pretty, he’d give him that. An almost feminine prettiness.

“You don’t get ignored often, I gather.”

“Not nearly as much as I’d like.”

“So, if I pay attention to you, will you go away?”

“Nope,” Bakura said. “Like I said, I’m dauntless.”

Kaiba smiled, the expression feeling alien on his face after so many years.

Bakura’s smile grew. “You’re the gamer. Yugi’s told me. Do you do tabletop?”

“Not in a while.”

“I make my own campaigns and my own miniatures.” Bakura leaned over the back of the chair and rested his hands on Kaiba’s desk. “I’d love to carve you.”

Kaiba blinked. “You’re…flirting with me.”

Bakura nodded. “Is it working?”

Kaiba closed his book and sighed, amused. “Yeah, it’s working.”

“Yes!” Bakura beamed at him. “Your place, or mine?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you want to come over to my place, or should I come over to yours?”

“What for?” Kaiba asked, a low level of panic growing in his stomach.

“To carve you!”

Kaiba laughed. “You’re awfully forward.”

“I’m queer, I have to be,” Bakura said. “Nobody would ask me if I didn’t ask first.”

Kaiba didn’t notice Jounouchi watching them until he suddenly appeared beside them, wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s neck.

“Hey, hon. What’cha doing?”

Kaiba’s whole body tensed at Jounouchi’s touch. “We were discussing tabletop miniatures.”

Bakura straightened in his seat, his gaze shifting between Jounouchi and Kaiba, though his smile never faded. “I was thinking maybe you’d all like to come over some time and I could make your miniatures. We could play a new campaign I’ve set up.”

“Sounds like a blast, doesn’t it, babe?” Jounouchi said.

Kaiba’s eyebrow twitched. “I can’t wait.”

The chimes signaled the end of lunch. Jounouchi kissed Kaiba’s cheek and sauntered back to his desk. Kaiba schooled his expression to one of neutral disdain, his eyes settling up on the board, but he couldn’t help notice the look Bakura shot him. It wasn’t pity, thank god.

It was worry.

* * *

“They’re so cute!” Anzu said, holding up her miniature healer.

They were all over at Bakura’s apartment, checking out the figures he’d carved and painted for them. Each miniature looked like its respective owner, dressed in fantasy clothing.

“I hoped you’d like them,” Bakura said. “I tried to pick what I thought you’d all be. I can always make different ones if you don’t like them.”

“These are great,” Yugi said. “I’m a mage. That’s perfect!”

Jounouchi squinted at his. “How come Honda’s a warrior and I’m a, what?, barbarian?”

Bakura shrugged. “It just seemed right. Honda seems a little more ‘law and order’ than you. You seem more chaotic.”

Kaiba snorted and Jounouchi shot him a glare. Kaiba lowered his gaze back toward his figure.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting a rogue,” he said

“Well, I debated between that and a cleric,” Bakura said, “but, you know, business. Goal-oriented. It just felt right.”

They met each other’s eyes and Kaiba flashed him a small smile. Bakura preened himself.

Bakura had set up a small campaign for them, something quick to get those not used to RPGs involved without dragging them into a multi-day or week-long campaign. Mostly, however, Bakura was using this to see how the group dynamic was set up. As the GM, he could watch everyone, and, since this was a campaign he’d run before, he didn’t have to concentrate as hard as another one might make him.

Jounouchi sat possessively close to Kaiba the whole night, but didn’t joke around with him like he did the others. Kaiba, on the other hand, joked around with no one, but had the most insightful questions during the game. He also looked like he would rather be anywhere else than next to Jounouchi. The rest of the group was looser in conduct, easily joking among themselves, and generally having fun.

“So, Bakura,” Jounouchi began, about three-quarters of the way through the game, “why are you so feminine?”

Bakura cocked his head and laughed. “That’s an odd question. Should I ask why you’re not?”

“‘Cause I’m a guy.”

“So am I,” Bakura said. His eyes sparkled. “If you’re asking if I’m cis, I’m not.”

Jounouchi frowned, and Bakura chuckled.

“I’m trans,” Bakura said.

“Oh,” Jounouchi said, as if he just unlocked some great secret. He nudged Kaiba. “That makes two people we know, right, Kaiba?”

Kaiba said nothing. Instead, he shrugged off Jounouchi’s touch and stared at the board, as if he could divine some knowledge from it. Maybe how to escape the situation.

A few of them asked Bakura questions, which he was happy to answer. The rest of the night, though, he watched Kaiba and Jounouchi from the corner of his eye. Something was very wrong there and he was going to figure out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang started seeing more and more of Kaiba as school let out for break, sometimes hanging out at the game shop or, more frequently, at the Kaiba mansion. When not in his uniform, his clothes were bold and outlandish, befitting a teenage CEO. They were also bigger than Kaiba’s thin frame, not just making him look longer, but fuller than he was. Jounouchi had started staying at the manor, sleeping in Kaiba’s bed, playing with Kaiba’s younger brother, and generally making himself at home there.

Jounouchi woke up to an empty bed one morning. Frowning, he squinted around the darkened room before noticing the faint light from beneath the bathroom door. He opened the door quietly, watching Kaiba for a moment before he shut the door behind him.

“What is it?”

Kaiba was naked, staring at himself in the full length wall mirror, his back to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s waist. “What is it?”

“I’m….” Kaiba inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Look.”

Jounouchi dropped his hands to Kaiba’s belly. It was taut and rounder than before. Jounouchi grinned and kissed his shoulder.

“You’re gonna have my baby.”

Kaiba’s face was stone. “I’d rather die.”

Jounouchi’s hands traveled up to the scars on Kaiba’s chest. “Too bad you already got rid of your tits. I would’ve loved to seen you full of milk.”

Kaiba swallowed hard, staring at his protruding belly.

“I think I’m gonna like you like this,” Jounouchi said. “All fat and pregnant with my kids. You got enough money to support them.”

Kaiba felt the pressure of Jounouchi’s cock against him and tried to move away, but Jounouchi held him firm.

“Kinda turns me on seeing you like this,” he said. He put his hands on Kaiba’s hips. “Lean forward.”

Kaiba sighed, but did as he was told. Jounouchi fingered him until he was wet enough to stick his cock in, then fucked him roughly. Kaiba couldn’t take his eyes off the way his stomach bulged, the way he knew how the fetus within him was growing even as Jounouchi came inside of him again. He knew, if Gozaburo had still been alive, how he would be punished for letting this happen to him.

Of course, this was punishment enough, really.

Would it have been worse or better had it been Gozaburo’s? At least then it would have been the Kaiba line. Not the offspring of some arrogant no one.

The acid taste in his mouth told him that it didn’t matter anyway. His body was no longer his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is the abortion chapter.

“What’s wrong?” Bakura asked, pausing in his carving.

Kaiba continued typing. “It’s nothing.”

They were in Bakura’s apartment working on a campaign for a new game Kaiba Corp was creating. It was going to be an augmented reality tabletop game, able to be played on a special mat that Kaiba Corp was developing that would create any terrain programmed into it. Right now, it was still in the design stages. Kaiba was working on the technical aspects while Bakura created the storylines.

“Tell me,” Bakura said, returning to his miniature.

“I’m--” Kaiba sighed. It wasn’t getting easier to hide anyway. At least Bakura would understand. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh. Um, yikes?”

“Yeah.”

He could feel Bakura’s eyes on him, so strangely penetrating for all his natural goodness.

“Do you want to be?”

“No. But I don’t have much choice.”

“With your money?”

Kaiba pursed his lips. “It’s not that. It’s…. This is my punishment.”

Bakura turned to him. “For what?”

“Everything.”

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped typing until Bakura laid a hand atop his.

“You don’t have to go through it, you know,” Bakura said.

“What other choice do I have?” he asked. “I can’t risk revealing who I am. I can’t just get it taken care of. I…do have a plan. I’ll disappear for a while. I’ll claim I adopted it.”

“Kaiba. I mean it. I can take of it for you.”

It took a moment for that to sink in. “How?”

Bakura began unbuttoning his shirt. Kaiba watched him curiously. “I don’t think you have any abortifacients lying around.”

“Better than that,” Bakura said, exposing his chest. “I have a demon.”

A large, heavy ring rested against his chest, a pyramid centered in it, with an eye in the middle of that. Dangling from the ring’s hoop were tiny hanging spikes, each tip embedded in Bakura’s flesh. Kaiba reached out to touch it, then drew his hand back.

“What on Earth?”

“We have an… agreement, he and I,” Bakura said. “I don’t melt down his artifact for gold, he doesn’t take me over anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“It’s a long story,” Bakura said. “But he listens to me, sometimes. He can help.”

Kaiba recoiled. “I don’t know that I believe in demons….”

“Can’t lose, then.”

“What would I have to do?”

“Let me see,” Bakura said. He looked away, his eyes vacant and distant as he spoke to the spirit of the ring. Kaiba watched him carefully, waving a hand in front of Bakura’s eyes as the silence stretched on. Finally, Bakura looked back at him.

“I know what to do now.” He smiled sadly. “How far along are you?”

Kaiba chewed the inside of his lip, then shifted to take off his large jacket. “Five months.” He pulled up his shirt, exposing his protruding belly.

Bakura leaned forward and rested a hand on it. “Oh, honey. You should have told me. You shouldn’t have had to carry this alone.”

“It’s my punishment.”

Bakura frowned. “About that….” He met Kaiba’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Kaiba paled. “Now?”

“Better now than later.”

He held his breath, then let it out in a rush. “OK.”

Twenty minutes later, Kaiba was laying on the floor, naked, with a salt drawing of the ring on the floor around him. Candles were flickering around them, laid out in a different pattern. Bakura had removed the ring from his neck, each piece coming out clean and unbloodied.

He laid the ring on top of Kaiba’s belly.

“Now,” he began, “what are you punishing yourself for?” Kaiba looked sideways at him, and Bakura took his hand. “It’s OK.”

Kaiba stared up at the ceiling. “For my father.”

One of the spikes pierced his skin and he gasped. It didn’t hurt so much as it felt like a needle; a sting, and then it was gone.

“Go on,” Bakura said.

“For the Big Five.”

Another piercing.

“For allowing things to come this far.”

Another.

“For not being strong enough.”

One more.

“Jounouchi.”

The final spike pierced his belly and this one shot a fire straight through his womb. He felt like his insides were burning. He tried to move, but the ring held him down. Beside him, Bakura still held his hand, but his eyes were darker, more dangerous.

“So, you’re the one my host likes,” Bakura said, in a voice not quite his own. It was harsh, sharp like daggers. “He has always been fond of lost causes.”

Kaiba stared at him, wide-eyed, feeling more vulnerable than he ever did with Jounouchi. He could feel the evil coming off this spirit in waves. It was such a difference from the Bakura he knew.

Bakura leaned forward, his face inches from Kaiba’s. “Every offering requires sacrifice. What do you have to sacrifice to me? Your brother? Your soul?” He placed his free hand on top of the ring. “I could replace the child you have with part of me. You could give me a new body, a new life. Would you give me that, in exchange for my host’s life?”

Kaiba squeezed Bakura’s hand and Bakura sat back, his eyes losing some of their sharpness. “Spirit, this is not what we agreed to,” Bakura said, his voice his own again.

Laughter filled the room, coming from Bakura, and yet from the ring, and also everywhere at once. Suddenly, the ring burned white hot. Kaiba screamed as the spikes seemed to twist and scorch him from within. He almost didn’t feel the contractions over the flames inside him. It wasn’t until he felt something begin to pour out of him did he realize what was happening.

The pain was overwhelming. His nerves were alight. The last thing he saw was Bakura saying something over him that he could no longer hear.

Kaiba gave in to the pain and his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kaiba woke up, he was tucked into a bed. Leaning on the bed beside him was Bakura, his head resting on top of his folded arms, snoring softly. Kaiba looked back up at the ceiling, slowly taking stock of his body. Nothing hurt, and everything seemed still connected. He glanced down the length of him; the blankets were tight around him, lying flat across the bed. Well, whatever had happened after he passed out, he was no longer pregnant.

He shifted, trying to free an arm to let Bakura know he was awake, but found he was tucked in too well. His movement seemed to rouse Bakura, however, who blinked sleepily at him.

“Hello. You OK?” 

Kaiba nodded. “What about you?”

“I’m alright.” Bakura smiled softly, but it only accentuated the tiredness around his eyes. “I was trying to stay up with you till you woke up. I guess I didn’t make it.”

“That’s fine.”

Between the two of them, they managed to get Kaiba upright, even though the movement hurt his abdomen. Once up, Bakura passed Kaiba his phone, while he went to make something to eat. Kaiba turned it on--though, to be honest, he hadn’t remembered turning it off--to text Mokuba, only to find a dozen texts from Jounouchi that began as demands and turned vaguely threatening. It only seemed to be when none of the texts got read that Jounouchi stopped texting him.

Well, he could wait.

Kaiba sent his brother a quick note saying he was OK and would be coming home later that day, and shut off his phone again.

“I figured you didn’t want to eat anything too heavy, so I just made rice,” Bakura said upon returning, carrying a tray with two steaming bowls balanced on it. They ate in silence. Kaiba wasn’t sure how to bring up exactly what happened the night before, and Bakura seemed hungrier than usual.

“So,” Kaiba began. “The spirit.”

“Yes?” Bakura blinked blankly, then his shoulders dropped. “Oh. Our deal.”

“That’s a decent place to start.”

“Well, I promised him that he could, well, he could eat it.”

“Eat…? I see,” Kaiba said. “But, wouldn’t that mean you had to…?”

“Yeah.” Bakura shifted, looking around the room at nothing. “It’s not really the first time. He likes blood and killing things. It’s why I’ve had to move a lot.”

Kaiba nodded. “I can’t really judge. I’ve had people killed for what I want.”

“Oh. Well. That’s…quite.”

“Yes.”

They sat in awkward silence, before Bakura spoke up. “That was the sacrifice I promised him. I didn’t expect him to bother you about one.”

“How did you manage to control him?”

“I.” Bakura looked away. “I have ways.”

Kaiba stared at him, then laughed. “Yeah. That’s how I feel about it.”

Bakura took his hand. “Jounouchi?”

“It wasn’t-- It never should have gone as far as it did,” Kaiba said. “But I just--”

“You felt you needed punishment,” Bakura said. “Because if you’d been stronger, you could have controlled it all. I know.”

Kaiba looked down at his stomach. It was still covered by the blankets, but it didn’t hurt. He pulled the covers back. There were no burn marks, no scars, no holes; there was nothing to show what had happened to him. It was as though he’d never been pregnant in the first place.

“He said he thought about using me to give himself a new body,” Kaiba said.

“I know,” Bakura said. “He’s been offering me the same thing. If I give him a new body, he’ll fix mine.” He shook his head. “I don’t believe him anymore.”

“Was it harder at first?”

“Very. For a long time, I was afraid of him, of what he could do. But then, it’s *my* body, I thought, not his. I should be the one in control.” He laughed, smiling genuinely for the first time that morning. “I’ve learned I have to be cruel to him to be kind to myself. Otherwise, he’d take over everything.”

Kaiba nodded. “I wonder what I do now.”

“Recover. Kick Jounouchi out.” Bakura frowned. “What does he have over you?”

“Photos, mostly.”

“Delete them.”

“They’re probably also saved somewhere else. Besides, he’s never without his phone.”

Bakura grinned. “Then leave getting it to me.” His eyes lit up. “Does Yugi know what Jounouchi’s done to you?”

“No. Only you.” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Bakura’s expression suddenly looked much more menacing than usual. “He’s not the only one who can dish out penalty games.”

Kaiba frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t think Yugi would be interested in punishing his own friend.”

“He might not be. And, even if he won’t, I will.” Bakura shrugged, the wicked look fading. He squeezed Kaiba’s hand gently. “What Jounouchi did to you was wrong, and you never deserved it, OK?”

Kaiba squeezed back. “That’s hard to unlearn.”

“Who taught you?”

“That’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time,” Bakura said, sitting back.

Kaiba snorted. “All right.” He inhaled deeply, then began his story, telling Bakura about their time in the orphanage, to their adoption by Gozaburo, to the “training” he would make Kaiba endure, to his timely but suspicious death, and all the way up to what had begun with Jounouchi. Bakura listened intently as he spoke, not saying a word, but taking it all in.

When Kaiba had finished, Bakura gave him a glass of water. “That is far more shit than anyone needs to deal with in their entire life.”

Kaiba barked a laugh. “You’re telling me.”

“So, what’s our plan?” Bakura asked.

“ _Our_ plan?”

“Yeah,” Bakura said. “Our plan.”

Kaiba shook his head. “You’re the storyteller. Figure out something.”

Bakura smiled and a dark shadow passed over his face.

“I think,” he said, “I have the perfect plan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jounouchi entered Kaiba’s home office. Kaiba had been holed up in there ever since he came back from Bakura’s, not even unlocking it to sleep or to let Mokuba in. Well, he’d had his fun, but Jounouchi was getting tired of it. That night, while Mokuba was asleep, Jounouchi crept up to the office and picked the lock.

The office was dark, only the moonlight from the uncovered window illuminated the desk. It cast strange shadows across the room. Jounouchi figured Kaiba had probably fallen asleep, so he reached over for the light switch, but nothing happened when he flicked it. That was weird.

A light on the desk clicked on.

Jounouchi turned back to find Bakura sitting in Kaiba’s chair, his hands resting on the desk, fingers laced.

“Hello, Jounouchi,” Bakura said. There was something wrong with his voice. It sounded deeper, more threatening.

“The hell are you doing here?” Jounouchi asked.

“The better question is what hell will you be going to,” Bakura said. In the moonlight shadows and the low light of the desk lamp, he looked almost demonic.

Jounouchi watched him carefully, then snorted. “I get it. You’re upset because I knocked up Kaiba. He deserved it.”

“Did he? And what do you deserve?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “It brought him down a peg.” He turned around. “Anyway, if you see your friend, tell him I’m looking for him.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet.”

The walls began to waver, the darkness moving around Jounouchi to completely blot out the door.

“The fuck?”

“Didn’t your time with Yugi teach you anything?” Bakura asked. “This is the Land of Darkness. And you’re stuck here with me.”

Jounouchi whirled around, his hands balled into fists. “OK, joke’s over. Let me out.”

“Do you know what I did to your child, Jounouchi?”

Jounouchi said nothing. Bakura grinned.

“I forced it from Kaiba’s body. Then, I ate it.”

Jounouchi’s lip curled in disgust.

“I got a taste of your soul. It’s dark. I like dark.”

Jounouchi growled.

“I get hungry,” Bakura continued. “My host starves me so much. Perhaps, if I could feast on you….”

Jounouchi held up his fists. “You wanna try?”

Bakura placed a figurine on the desk. It was Jounouchi’s barbarian.

“I have a much better idea than mere fighting.”

The darkness closed around Jounouchi as Bakura started to laugh. It was an unhinged, maniacal sound that grew louder with the surrounding black. Jounouchi punched out, hoping to hit something, but it was like his fist went into some sort of inky gel. The laughter was getting louder, spinning him around. He felt like he was sinking, like he was shrinking. It didn’t even sound like laughter anymore. It sounded like blood, maybe his blood, rushing in his head, burning in his veins. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe. He screamed, a raw, guttural cry, that tore up his throat and poured out of his mouth like lava. The darkness overwhelmed him and swallowed him up.


	9. Chapter 9

“He still hasn’t answered his phone,” Yugi said, holding up his phone to Kaiba, as if he needed proof of Jounouchi’s disappearance. “I thought, maybe, you could find him?”

“We’ve checked everywhere. Even places we didn’t know about,” she said, glancing at Honda.

He nodded. “Jounouchi’s not anywhere in Domino.”

Kaiba took Yugi’s phone, absently checking through the unanswered calls and texts. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be found.”

“It’s Jounouchi,” Honda said. “He wouldn’t just leave without telling someone.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve found his phone?” Kaiba asked. Yugi shook his head.

“We thought maybe he dad might know, but…” He looked away awkwardly. “He hasn’t seen Jounouchi in days.”

“We even thought his old gang knew where he was,” Honda said. “But nobody’s seen him.”

Kaiba sighed, typing on his computer. “I can try triangulating where his phone last pinged, but that’s the best I can do.”

Honda looked ready to say something, but Anzu cut in. “That’s all we can hope for at this point. I know you must miss him, too.”

Kaiba blinked, but never stopped typing. “Yes.” The computer pinged and Kaiba turned the monitor so they could all see it.

“It looks like it was last in Osaka. I’d guess it was stolen and the battery was taken out.” He shook his head. “That’s where I’d look, but…. I wouldn’t hold out much hope. Maybe he’ll turn up in a few weeks.”

Yugi bit his lip, looking very much like he was trying not to cry. “Thanks, Kaiba. You did your best,” he said, taking back his phone, his voice quiet. Anzu placed her arm around Yugi’s shoulders. Honda looked at Kaiba suspiciously, but followed the other two out.

Kaiba watched them leave, waiting until the cameras showed that they were off his property, then opened up his bottom desk drawer.

Inside was Jounouchi’s phone, the battery, and a small figurine.

Jounouchi, the barbarian.

“Your friends are looking for you,” Kaiba said.

The figure rocked back and forth. Kaiba reached down and flicked him over, rolling him onto his face.

“Such a shame they’ll never find you. Oh well. If your body turns up, I’ll pay for your life support. _If_ it turns up. If only you hadn’t been such a liar, maybe Honda would have had something to go on. What a pity.”

He shut the drawer once more, locked it, and sat back.

He was a Kaiba. He was back in control.

And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
